Christmas Time
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: Same kind of humour as before...enjoy! FF8 story!


Christmas Time  
  
  
Once again, it's time for the FF8 group to "celebrate" in their own wacky way, but nonetheless, we take   
a look at Zell, starting the day with the sound of his sweet singing voice.  
"Jingle bells, Seifer smells, Rinoa laid an egg, Squall's car can't get far, and Irvine takes ballet." Zell   
"sings" at the top of his lungs, while wearing a Santa hat and jumping up and down.  
"Would ya shaddap?" Rinoa asks covering her ears.  
"I'm trying to bring some Christmas cheer to your dull little lives." sneered Zell.  
"Our lives aren't dull, and we can do without your singing thank you." Quistis replied.  
"Yeah, and who are you to make fun of my driving?" Squall sniffed.  
  
Meanwhile Irvine.  
"Yo Sel, come here for a minute, I wanna talk ta you." Irvine said.  
"Uh huh, yes?" Selphie asked walking over   
"Haha! I tricked you! Now you have ta kiss me! I'm standing under mistletoe!" Irvine hopped up and   
down pleased with his trick.  
"Rrrr.I'll get you back." she muttered under her breath.  
Selphie went over to Headmaster Cid and said, "Cid? Um, Irvine asked if he could talk to you, he's   
standing right over there." pointing over to where Irvine was standing.  
"Oh, ok, I'll go over there then, thank you Selphie." Cid answered. "Hello Irvine, you wanted to speak   
to me?"  
"Huh?" Irvine was caught off guard, he was looking at some girls walking by.  
"Haha! You and Cid have to kiss!!!" Selphie yelled out loud.   
"Oh, crap!" Irvine said.  
"Oh well, what the hey, let's do it." Cid said and started puckering up.  
"Ahhhh!!!" yelled Irvine as he ran off.  
  
"It's time to PAAATAY!!!" Selphie shouted raising her arms.  
"Selphie, you don't have to yell out-" Edea started.  
"Whoopee!!!" Cid yelled jumping up and down.  
`Whoopee?' thought Squall.  
"Allllright! Yea! Yea!" Zell said as he punched the air.  
"If you would all just calm dow-" Edea tried to talk again.  
"It's ok, let them be." Quistis suggested and watched as the three of them running off cheering.  
"If you want my opinion, I think that they've had too much eggnog." Seifer said.  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin stated.  
"Besides, we can do without chicken-wuss, messenger girl, and big ol' Cid there." Seifer said simply.  
"Ya, ya' know, it's true, they're too hyper." Raijin replied.  
"I guess." Edea sighing and watched the three go off, but only Cid still cheering, the others probably   
have decided that that was enough already.  
  
But they did have a party though. It was the 24th, we see Irvine singing, and trying to get Quistis to go   
under the mistletoe with him.  
"Some people call me a space cowboy, yeah, others call me the gangster of love, some people call me   
Maurice, ( whistles )." Irvine was singing.  
"God! You're worse than Zell!" Quistis covers her ears.  
"I know." Zell answers.  
"Too much eggnog for you." Selphie said to Irvine.  
"I didn't even drink any!" Irvine protested.  
"Of course you did, I saw you!" Rinoa pointed out.   
"What are you talking about? I, HEY! Lemme go! Hey! Help!?!? Irvine yelled kicking,  
as Raijin and Fujin dragged him off to his dorm room.  
"He didn't really drink any did he?" Squall asked Rinoa.  
"Nah, but it was for the better." Rinoa replied.  
"Yep." said Squall.  
"Well, I think that we should all go to sleep now, we'll celebrate tomorrow." Edea announced.  
"But matron, its Christmas time!" Selphie whined.  
"But it's also late and you guys were drinking." Edea answered.  
"But.but we're super heroes and.and we're big and strong and.and big and strong.and we can   
kick your butt!" Zell tried to say.  
"Yea, well you're grounded." Edea replied.  
"What, no wait matron, I didn't mean it that way, we could never hurt you, please unground me, I'll be   
good." Zell whimpered.  
"Haha, chicken-wuss is a chicken." Seifer said.  
"Shut up Seifer, now all of you off to bed!" Edea ordered.  
Everyone quickly hurried off, not wanting to see the big, scary Edea, leaving her and Cid alone.  
"Wake up Cid, go sleep in your bed." Edea said to the sleeping Headmaster that had no idea what just   
happened.  
"Just a few more minutes mommy." Cid answered not waking up.  
Edea left Cid and went off to her own bed and slept.   
Laguna, Kiros, Ward, and Ellone joined them the next day. Everyone decided to have a big sled race,   
they were paired off: Squall with Rinoa, Zell with Selphie, Quistis with Ellone, Raijin with Fujin, Seifer   
with.Irvine, and Laguna, Kiros, and Cid were one group because their sled was big enough. Ward   
and Edea were judges.  
"Get ready.get set.GO!" shouted Edea as Ward blew a horn, and they were off.Zell and Selphie   
were leading in first, then Squall and Rinoa, everyone else followed closely behind, leaving Seifer and   
Irvine trying desperately to catch up.  
"Zell, woah! Help, we're going too fast! I'm falling!" Selphie screamed   
"It's ok Sel, just hold on to my shoulders." Zell yelled  
"Can I please?!?" Irvine begged.  
"NO!" said Seifer   
"PLEASE? I really need to!" Irvine cried  
"No, for the last time you cannot hold on to me!" Seifer shouted  
"But I'm FALLING! AHHH!." Irvine trailed off barely holding on to the sled.  
"Oh well." Seifer said turning around to look at him, "He looks just fine hanging on."  
  
"YA! YA! Haha, we're winning. YA! Go forth towards your destiny. Go little sled!" Laguna shouted   
holding on to some strings he tied on the handles of the sled and whipping them like he was on a horse.  
"Um, yes, Laguna, whatever you say." says Kiros.  
"Weeeeeeeeee! This is so much FUN!" shouts Cid.  
"Ahhh! Bump!" Raijin yelled as they hid the bump and went flying off.  
"DANGER!" shouted Fujin as they landed crashing in the snow.  
"Whoa! Whew, that was close. AHHH!!!" yelled Quistis  
"Oh no. Uncle Laguna, watch out!!!" Ellone shouted, they also went crashing, but into each other.  
"Mayday! Mayday! Captain down!!!" shouts Laguna  
"Wheeeeeee!" shouted Cid as he rolls down the hill.  
So now it's only Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Seifer, and Irvine barely holding on.  
"Out of the way puberty boy!" said Seifer as he passes Squall and Rinoa.  
"Oh, he's going to win." Rinoa said.  
"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, Rinoa, you got the snowballs ready? Ready.steady.THROW!!!"   
Squall shouts as Rinoa throw the snowballs they made before the race.  
"Ow, ow, ow!" Irvine yells as some snowballs hit him.  
"Hey! That's cheating!" shouts Seifer, then Squall and Rinoa passes them, and so does Zell and Selphie.  
"Hehe, did you see the look on his face?" asked Selphie  
"Haha, yea, aw, we came in second." said Zell.  
"That's ok, at least we didn't crash or get hit by snowballs, and second prize gets a free dinner at the   
new restaurant." Selphie said.  
"Really? Oh yea! We rule!" yells Zell,  
"Haha, we're first!" Squall rejoices   
"Yea, all thanks to little league baseball I took when I was little." Rinoa replied.  
Just then a snowball hit her. Rinoa turns around to see an angry Seifer and Irvine covered with snow.  
"Haha, look, it's the abominable snowmen." laughed Squall  
"Laugh at this." yelled Seifer as he threw a snowball at Squall's face.   
"Ow!" Squall picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Seifer.  
"Snowball fight!" shouted Zell, then everyone else joined in.   
It turned out to be boys against girls,.but Irvine was in the girl's side.?!?  
"Intruder!!! Let's get him!!!" yelled Selphie as the girls teamed up against him  
"Wait! WAIT! I wanna help you guys, not get beat up by you, please?" Irvine tried to charm his way in  
"Um, no." answered Quistis  
"Pretty please?" Irvine begged  
"Umm, no." said Rinoa  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" asked Irvine  
"Oh, ok." replied Ellone   
"Ellone! You weren't suppose to let him in." Selphie remarked  
"I know, it's just that we should be fair." said Ellone  
"Alllright! Just call me General Stud. Move out!" pointed Irvine as the rest of the girls ran out.  
"Hurry up Quistis." said Irvine as he slapped her ass  
  
Meanwhile.  
"Ok Zell, you're lookout, tell us when they're coming." said Squall  
"They're coming." Zell answered  
"Aww man, already? We haven't even made enough snowballs. Irvine, you distract them while   
we.Irvine? Damn! Where did he go?" asked Squall  
"Hey, that looks like him ya'know." Rajin stated   
"That traitor!" gasped Cid  
"Ok, this calls for drastic measures. Time for plan C!" Squall yells out  
"Uh, don't you mean plan B?" Seifer asks  
Squall whispers in his ear.  
"Plan C means plan Cid, we're going to use him as a human shield to stall, while we make more   
snowballs."  
"Oh, ok, Raijin, you and chicken-wuss go with Cid outside to distract them while we make more   
snowballs." Seifer tells them  
"FOR FREEDOM!!!" yells Cid as he runs outside  
"Now guys now!" shouts Squall  
Zell and Raijin quickly pick up Cid and uses him as a human shield as waves upon waves of snowballs   
come flying at them.  
"AHHH!!!" squeals Cid as he absorbs the full force of the snowballs.  
"Hurry Squall! Cid can't take much more!" Zell shouts.  
"Alright we're ready! Fall back guys!!!" Squall shouts.  
Zell and Raijin begin to turn back and head back to their own base.  
"We can't carry him anymore, ya'know? He's too heavy." Raijin tells Zell  
"Damn! We have no choice but to run back ourselves and leave him here!" Zell shouts as they run back   
dodging snowballs.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" screams Laguna at the top of his lungs. "CID!!! I must save him!!!" he   
shouts as he begins to rush out.  
"Forget it! It's too dangerous." Kiros shouts as both he and Ward has to hold Laguna back as both   
Raijin and Zell run in.  
"You bastards! How can you do such a thing!?!?!" Laguna shouts as he is literally dragged away from   
the front of the base.  
"No time to argue! Hold them off!" Squall shouts as they begin to fight back.  
  
After they were momentarily able to hold of the girls and Irvine, Squall takes a look at Seifer, who   
stood there staring expressionlessly outside.  
"Seifer? What's wrong?" Squall asks.  
"Cid. We must get him back." Seifer simply replies. In a quick, cool manner he pulls out a pair of shades   
and puts them on. "and I'm gonna be the one to do it."  
"I'm going with you!" Laguna shouts as he too puts on a pair of shades and wears a matching black   
trench coat just like Seifer's. (Matrix anyone?)   
"Woah wait a minute. They're still out there." Squall began.  
"It's suicide, ya'know? No one has ever done this before." Raijin tells his leader.  
"That's why it's gonna wo-" Seifer began.   
"Alright! Let's go already!" Laguna shouts as they head outside in a nonchalant manner.  
(Warning: Matrix scene coming up!)  
"Wow!!! Look at Seifer! Doesn't he look hot?!?!" Quistis screams as she spots Seifer.  
However, Seifer's only reply was to pick up a snowball, and hurl it straight at Quistis' face. "Ow!   
They're attacking General.( ugh ) Stud." Quistis says.  
"WHAT!?!? Get them!!!" commands Irvine as Seifer and Laguna take a quick look at each other and   
run off in different directions, throwing snowballs.  
Seifer took out the brunt of Irvine's troops as Laguna throws a snowball at Ellone and makes a beeline   
towards Irvine.  
"DANGER!" shouts Fujin as she spots Laguna heading their way.  
"What the? Stop him!" yells Irvine as he, Edea, and Fujin begin throwing snowballs at Laguna.   
Laguna, however, thanks to extra adrenaline and the fact that this is pretty much from the Matrix, starts   
running up the side of a wall of snow like Trinity and does a flying kick at Irvine.  
"You'll PAY!!!" Laguna shouts as he pounces on Irvine.  
Seifer, on the other hand, was not as successful as he was earlier. As he was being chased, he slipped   
and fell on some ice.  
"Ouch! Crap! Aw man, now what do I do?" he curses as he realizes that he has nothing to defend   
himself with. As the girls close in, Seifer finds a roll of Mentos on the ice.  
"Hey! A Mentos!" he exclaims as he picks it up and quickly pops one in his mouth.   
"Ha! What can you do to save yourself now, Seifer?" Selphie asks  
"Don't worry about me, messenger girl, I have the Matrix on my side. That plus Mentos!" Seifer   
confidently shouts.  
"Get him!" Rinoa shouts as she, Selphie and Quistis all line up and throw a couple rounds of snowballs.  
"AHH!!!" shouts Seifer and he bends back to dodge the attacks and the snowballs slowly pass by him.   
Back at the base, Squall witnesses the whole amazing ordeal. All he could say was  
just, "Woah."  
"So that's what Mentos can do for you." Kiros remarks.  
Out of nowhere. "Mentos, the fresh maker."  
"Yo, Squall! Let's hurry up and get Cid outta there!" Zell calls out  
"Right! C'mon!" Squall replies as they quickly head out.  
They find Cid lying on his back still covered with a little snow.  
"Ugh.did we win?" Cid weakly asks.  
"Uh, yeah we won. Let's get you back, sir." Kiros replies as he helps carry Cid back.  
"Quick, we have to get Cid back to the infirmary." cries Edea  
  
"Owee, my tummy feels funny." complained Cid   
"You'll be alright, I'm ashamed of you boys, to even think about using Cid as a shield." Edea said.  
"We're sorry matron, we'll never do it again." Squall said as he hung his head in shame   
"But Irvine had to join the girls side, so we couldn't use him as a shield." argued Zell   
"Hey!" Irvine yelled  
"It's true we were going to use Irvine, but he ran away." sighed Laguna  
"What?!?" Irvine shouted  
"Okay, I'll forgive you this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." said Edea  
"Okie." answered Zell   
"Wow, Uncle Laguna! You were really good out there!" exclaimed Ellone  
"Yea! You were like a hero!" said Quistis  
"Heh, thanks, but don't forget Seifer." Laguna replied  
"I'd love to, I really would." Quistis answered  
"Oh, shaddap, you're just mad cuz I threw a snow ball at your face." Seifer laughed  
"You shut up!" Quistis yelled   
"Hello? Everyone pay attention to me again!" Laguna whined  
"Shut Up!" everyone yelled.  
".I don't have to take this. I'm going skiing." Laguna replies and heads off.  
"Hey! That's a pretty good idea!" Rinoa shouts  
"No, it's not." Quistis says quietly.  
"You're just saying that because you can't ski, unlike moi." Rinoa sneers. "Let's go, Squall!!!"  
"Sure thing!" Squall replies. ( Time to show off my skiing skills ) he thinks.  
"Yeah!!! It's snowboarding time!" exclaims Zell as he runs outside with his snowboard.  
  
Edea wouldn't let Cid ski because he caught a cold and Ward was nice enough to stay with him.   
Frankly because he didn't want to be lead by Laguna into some forest and get lost. Fujin and Raijin was   
making a snowman when Selphie and Irvine came up to them.  
"Hi! What's up?" asked Selphie  
"SNOWMAN." Fujin said. Then something inside the snowman said, "Help me!"  
"QUIET." Fujin said to the snowman  
"Um, ok. So, where's Seifer?"  
"MOGULS."   
"Moogles? I wanna see the moogles! They're so cute an' cuddly, ya'know? C'mon, Fujin. Let's go pet   
some moogles!" Raijin exclaims.  
"Moogles!?! I wanna go feed the moogles, Irvine!" Selphie shouts.  
"No, no, no. MOGULS. They're like speed bumps on a hill." Irvine replied.  
Meanwhile.  
"Wow. I have finally realized my dream. It was to conquer the dreaded Mogul Run! THIS IS MY   
ROMANTIC DREAM!!!" shouts Seifer from atop the slope.  
"Yo, man are you going down or not?" calls out Zell from behind.  
"I don't think he would. Raijin told me that Seifer has never skied before in his life." Squall tells Zell.  
"Quiet! If puberty boy and chicken-wuss can do this, I can do it better!" Seifer retorts  
"Um.maybe you should stay on the bunny hill with Quistis. It's dangerous here if you've never skied   
before." Rinoa calls out.  
"I can take care of myself!" Seifer shouts. And with that, he goes down the slope at full speed.  
"AAAAHHHH!!!" yells Seifer as he approaches the very first mogul. Going at top speed, he takes   
immediate flight.  
Oohs and ahs are heard from many spectators, such as Raijin, Fujin, Selphie and Irvine.  
"Wow! Look at the hang-time from Seifer!" Zell shouts.  
"What the hell is that?" Quistis says out loud when she sees a strange figure in the sky. Seifer then ends   
up landing face first a few yards in front of Quistis.  
"You dolt! Get out of the way! I can't stop!!!" Quistis shouts as she ends up falling over Seifer, sinking   
in the tips of her skis into Seifer's ribs.  
"Ow." was all Seifer could manage to say.  
Back at the mogul run, it turns out that Rinoa was not THAT good at skiing and just had a pretty bad   
fall.  
"Are you okay Rinoa?" asks Zell  
"Of course! One has to sit and admire the scenery once in a while!" Rinoa shouts  
"Don't be mad Rinoa, Zell was just worried." says Ellone  
"I'm not mad! Who says I'm mad! Let's get going!" yells Rinoa as she heads off  
  
Meanwhile Laguna and Kiros were down on their luck, Laguna had lead them into a forest and got   
lost.  
"Where are we Laguna?" asks Kiros  
"Uh.er.we, we are right here." says Laguna as he points to a piece of paper  
"This is a menu." sighs Kiros looking at the paper  
"Oh, so it is, um.well one thing's for sure, we're NOT lost." Laguna replies   
"Where are we going?"  
"Well, I was thinking about going north, see I'm following the North Star right there." Laguna points to   
the sky  
"Laguna, it's still daytime."  
"Well, um.hey look! A cute little rabbit just went past us."   
"Laguna."  
"Ok, ok, we're lost! Are you happy? Mr. Let's Blame Laguna For Getting Lost And Saying Stupid   
Things To Try And Cover Up!" cries Laguna  
"Um, I was going to say that there's the ski lodge." Kiros points ahead of them  
"Oh, oh! I knew we were never lost, heh, heh, lead the way! ( Whew, that was close )" Laguna says.  
`I wish I had stayed with Ward.' Kiros thought to himself  
At the ski lodge Cid and Ward are playing Pokemon with the gameboys Cid brought.   
"Yay! I win again!" shouts Cid  
`I've never even played this before' Ward thinks to himself  
"Wow! My Metapod evolved into a Butterfree!" Cid says happily.  
"Hi, how are you guys doing." asks Edea  
"We're having many fun!" laughs Cid "Yay! Pokemon!"  
Everyone comes back.  
"Hi, how was skiing?" asks Edea  
"It was many fun!" cries Selphie  
"Many fun?" asks Cid  
"Many fun!"   
"Aww, Edea, I wanted to go skiing!" Cid whines ( sigh )  
"Well, I didn't have any fun." replies Quistis  
"Neither did I." complains Seifer still sore  
"Laguna got us lost again." says Kiros  
"Well, we're not anymore are we? Nooo, so be quiet, you non-president person." Laguna muttered  
"Haha, yea whatever Laguna!" Zell laughed  
"( sniff ) I don't have to take this, I'm going skiing." Laguna replies and walks off.  
"Uh oh, shouldn't someone follow him?" asks Edea  
"I'm worried about what's going to happen to him in the f-u-t-u-r-e." spelled Ellone  
"Aww, you don't have ta worry `bout his furniture, ya'know." said Raijin  
"IDIOT!" yelled Fujin and kicked him in the shins   
And so Christmas ends as everyone returns to Garden, THE...hey, what a minute! Where's Laguna?   
Hello?  
"Uh, hi? Do you know how to get back? See I'm thinking of going north, I'm following the North Star   
right there, hey! Look a cute little rabbit, aww, you're so cute! Yes, you are.hey, you want some   
Trix? Haha, silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!.OW! You bit me! C'mere you little!" Laguna cried as he   
chased after the rabbit.   
Oh well, the others will find him sooner or later.  
THE END  
"Hello? I still need help. Hello? Oh well, I have a map, let's see um, ooh! They're serving roast beef   
with a side of mashed potatoes and corn, yum!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
